Electronic devices for the home, such as audio/video (A/V) recording and communication devices, light emitters, sensors, automation devices, etc., may be battery powered. When the battery level of such an electronic device becomes depleted, the electronic device may cease operating as intended. For instance, an A/V device, such as a video doorbell, may no longer generate and/or send image data; a light emitter may no longer emit light, or may grow progressively dimmer; a sensor may no longer detect motion and/or detect a door opening/closing; an automation device, such as a smart lock, may no longer lock/unlock an entrance, and/or the like. Low-battery notifications provided to a user give the user the opportunity recharge and/or replace the low battery of the electronic device, lessening the chance that the battery of the electronic device will discharge completely and render the electronic device non-functional.